BBRaeweek 2016
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Collection of one-shots I'm doing for BBRaeweek 2016.
1. Nighttime Patrols

It had been a few weeks since Robin introduced the concept of cycling patrols between the Titans. He made the point that they needed to take a more active approach to fighting crime, rather than just sit around and wait for the alarm to go off. This led to Cyborg taking the morning when he's fully charged, Starfire taking afternoons while she can take in the most sunlight, and Robin took evenings because "that's when I'm the most alert." Raven and Beast Boy were then saddled with the night shift.

It wasn't an illogical choice. They were both people who were frequently still awake while everybody was still asleep. Beast Boy's variety of animal forms meant that he could take on any nocturnal animal on the planet, and Raven could operate more subtly in the dark. Then there was the element of fear as Robin had described it. Criminals were more jumpy at night, and being face to face with a lion while trying to make off with stolen loot wasn't something criminals looked forward to. Raven herself, was the subject of multiple rumors and theories in the criminal underworld, often ending with the idea that she can eat souls. She wasn't sure what to think of the fact that she was just naturally scary.

Being forced to spend time with Beast Boy was nowhere near as bad as she made it seem. What was genuine frustration and annoyance when they were barely teenagers had since transformed into playful ribbing. Something they just did without really thinking about it. They would spend patrols going back and forth between playful jabs and making meaningful conversation. Then, they would come home in the morning, and get to sleep. Sometimes they made it to their rooms, other times they passed out on the couch and woke up to find that they cuddled each other in their sleep. That still made them a frequent target of Cyborg.

Having the same sleep schedule now meant that they were with each other more than any of the other Titans. They still had their time with the other Titans, of course, but it was limited in comparison. All the time they would spend together made them that much more at ease around each other than ever before. Soon enough, the mock insults were slowly replaced with something neither had a great deal of experience with. Awkward attempts at flirting.

Going against all preconceptions, she was the one that started it. He had been making a joke out of his recent love life, going on about failed dates and how each of them of them hadn't worked out because none of them had complimented his ears.

"You know," she hesitantly began, "I like your ears."

He blushed and tried to stammer out a response, but she was already leaving him behind. Hood up so he couldn't make out the faint blush on her cheeks. The rest of the patrol was spent making awkward small talk, and blushing after stealing glance at one another. They arrived at the tower and walked to their rooms together. Before she could walk through the door, he grabbed her by the shoulder to get her attention.

"You know," he hesitantly began, "You look good with your hood up," he then moved to lower it back down, "but you look even better with it down."

He left to go to his room, leaving Raven behind like she had left him earlier: A blushing and stammering mess.


	2. Beast Boy's Second Family

Beast Boy and Raven were on break from the Titans. Not for a romantic getaway, nor just some relaxation time around the tower, they were on their way to meet up with the Doom Patrol. Ever since they had started dating, Beast Boy had been warning her that they would have to do this eventually. Raven didn't particularly understand why, she had already met the Doom Patrol once before, and her opinion had been that they were a very flawed family to Beast Boy.

"Remind me again why I have to meet them again?"

"Well, last time didn't count since we were on a mission, and you weren't my girlfriend then either. Besides, that was only the founding members, you didn't get to meet everyone."

"Everyone?"

Beast Boy either didn't here her, or just didn't want to answer the question, and exclaimed "We're here!" instead.

They landed the T-Ship on top of the building, which had given way to a concealed helicopter roof. The building was located in Midway City, all the way in Michigan. A long flight from California hadn't done anything to calm Raven. Despite having a somewhat low opinion of most of the Doom Patrol, she couldn't help but feel anxious about not being accepted by them. They both got out of the T-Ship, but before going through the doors to start this meeting, Beast Boy turned to her.

"Raven, I seriously have to warn you. The Doom Patrol can be really weird. Like, no joke, you're probably going to be completely confused multiple times today."

"My friends are an alien princess, a cyborg, a vigilante dressed up as a traffic light, my boyfriend is green and turns into animals, and we regularly fight a fanboy with a remote control that warps reality, how weird can the Doom Patrol possibly be in comparison?"

"Remember Larry?"

She nodded.

"When I was with the Doom Patrol, we went on missions that made that look like an average bank robbery. We fought an off-shoot of the Brotherhood of Evil called the Brotherhood of Dada. Dada, as in, an art movement from 100 years ago. They sucked Paris into a painting, and one of their members' superpower was 'every superpower you haven't thought of yet'."

Raven merely stared, unable to think of the words to respond to this.

"Yeah, stuff like that is part of why I never really talked about my missions with them."

They entered the building, and made their way through the hallway. They came across one of the Doom Patrol members Raven had not met during the incident with the Brotherhood. She had long, black hair, and was dressed like she was from the 80s.

"Hey Jane, at least I think you're Jane right now, right?"

"Oh, Garfield, no I am Flit right now. Who is this?

"Her name is Raven, she's my girlfriend."

"I see, and Raven, is he treating you right?"

With a raised eyebrow, she answered "Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

"Oh, no reason, but if he isn't," and with that she seemed to transform in an instant. Her skin and hair turned blue, the 80s clothes were gone, eyes turned red, and claws came out of her knuckles, "I'll happily take care of him for you." She made a point of displaying her claws.

"Ok, thank you Annis, we'll leave you alone now." Beast Boy said as he dragged Raven off in a hurry.

After a decent distance had been made, Raven asked the obvious question. "What was that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Her usual name is Crazy Jane. She has 64 personalities, and all of them have their own superpower. Some of them are very violent, but she's still firmly on our side, don't worry."

"I see." Raven felt like she could relate to this Crazy Jane on some level. Having to get her own violent impulses under control was something she still struggled with. "Is that what the rest of the Doom Patrol is going to be like?"

"Well, not to make it into a contest, but she definitely got the worst of it compared to the rest of us. It's downhill from there, I guess."

With a nod, they continued on through Doom Patrol HQ. The next member was somebody Raven did recognize from their previous mission: Negative Man.

"Hey, Larry, ramember Ra-"

Negative Man cut him off. "Sorry Garfield, it's Rebis now."

"Did you get a name change or something?"

"Actually, I got merged with two other people. We're still trying to figure things out."

"We?" Raven asked.

"All of our consciousness' are still awake all at once, we're trying to sort through our memories and recognize what belongs to who."

"I might have some advice for that. My emotions have their own identity inside my mind, and meditation helps calm them down. It might help you with your own problem."

"I'll keep it in mind, not sure it'll actually work, but it won't hurt to try. Garfield?"

"Yes?"

"Only one of us in here knows who you are, and for what it's worth, he's glad you found her."

"Oh, thanks Lar- I mean, Rebis."

"Don't mention it, now you should get along and find Steve and Rita. They're the two you should be seeking out right now."

Alright then, talk to you later!"

Once again on the move, the two began to search for Mento and Elasti-girl. "Well, that was Negative Man alright."

"Beast Boy, you were right, this team is leaving me confused more often than not."

"I'd be worried if you weren't. I still get confused by them sometimes. I hope La-, I mean, Rebis figures themselves out soon."

"So you found out what happened to Larry then?"

They both turned to face the new voice. Standing before them now was Mento and Elastigirl. Beast Boy's adopted parents.

"Y-yes, sir." Raven didn't have to be an empath to tell that he was nervous. She could feel the emotions of Elastigirl as well. She could tell she was feeling a mix of happiness and apprehension. Mento was completely closed off from her.

"Let's leave the girls to talk, we're going to have our own private conversation." She could feel Beast Boy's nervousness go into overdrive at that statement.

"Yes sir." he replied. He gave a look at Raven with the hope that he'd be allowed to see her again after this was over, and left the room with Mento.

And here she was, alone with her boyfriend's adoptive mother.

"Alright," Elastigirl began, "I've spoken to Garfield enough since that mission to know he definitely loves you, but what are your intentions with him?"

Raven considered her answer for a moment. If she didn't sound genuine she might lose the support of Beast Boy's mom completely, or even make her hate her. After mulling it over, she finally had an answer.

"Please, understand that what I'm about to tell you should stay between us, and I happened on this by accident."

"Deal."

"Recently, I found an engagement ring he had hidden. Not very well, mind you, but it was hidden. I don't know when he plans to ask, or even if he bought it recently, but when he does, I plan on saying yes."

Elastigirl smiled at her, "I'm glad, Garfield isn't the type to do something this serious without thinking on it a lot. Please, take care of him for me."

"I've been doing that since before we even started dating."

The rest of the day consisted of meeting the rest of the Doom Patrol. Robotman really did remind her of a proto-Cyborg. There was Dorothy Spinner, who despite her appearance, was a genuinely nice girl. The only member she avoided was the Chief. A wheelchair-bound man, who she felt something sinister from. It was unsettling.

In the end, Raven felt that her opinion on the Doom Patrol has improved. They were flawed, but they undoubtedly cared for each other, especially Beast Boy. It would be nice to call Rita "mom", and thinking on it, it might be time she brought Beast Boy to Azarath to meet Arella


	3. Undercover and Busted by the Brotherhood

The Brotherhood of Evil was always recruiting new troops to bolster their forces. They never actually expected the grunts to actually do anything meaningful, but they were good distractions when the Brotherhood needed to stall for time so a plan could succeed, or escape. They recruited from wherever they could find the willing. PMCs, trigger happy veterans, and even thugs who had enough of a reputation to satisfy their standards.

Training was brief. The recruits would run obstacle courses, build up strength, receive weapons training, and whatever it took to get them ready to be an expendable body to throw at whatever heroes had come after them. The Brain was certainly no fool however, and made note of any recruits who seemed to excel in all areas. Two in particular had been consistently topping everybody else, and were frequently around each other. So, the Brain had Madame Rouge watch over them in secret.

Unsurprisingly, it turned out that they were spies from the Titans. Beast Boy and Raven. The actual surprise had been how they were found out. The two had gone of in what they thought was total privacy, and were in the middle of sharing passionate kiss when Rouge blind-sided them both. Now they were at his mercy, trapped in the same prisons he had trapped the Doom Patrol back when he first encountered the Titans.

"Little. Green. One. Like. Many. Of. Our. Encounters. This. One. Has. Ended. In. Checkmate. For. Me. Though. I. Must. Congratulate. You. On. Discovering. Love. If. You. Weren't. About. To. Die. It. May. Have. One. Day. Rivaled. The. Love. Between. Mallah. And. Myself."

"I really never expected to receive congratulations on my love life from you, nor did I think all of you would find out before my friends."

Beast Boy looked the expressions on the Brotherhood's faces. Immortus was predictably apathetic. No doubt, he had been in this situation before with a different set of enemies. Rogue had a smirk of amusement on her face. The Brain, of course, had no expression, but he knew he meant every word. It was odd to think that an evil brain in a jar was a romantic at heart, but he recalled that the Brain had expressed genuine congratulations to Steve and Rita after their marriage. Mallah, for his part, seemed about as apathetic to the couple as Immortus, though he did notice him nodding his head along to the Brain's words.

He then turned to Raven, and she looked to be equal parts mortified and utterly infuriated. If her prison wasn't keeping her restrained, he had no doubt that she would have used her powers to crack the Brain's jar open over Mallah's skull. Then she turned her head towards him.

"When we get out of here, we're telling the others about us immediately."

"What. Makes. You. Think. You. Will. Es-"

An explosion cut off the Brain. The other Titans and the Doom Patrol had arrived. They'd fight the Brotherhood, rescue Beast Boy and Raven, and then they would face the judgement of their friends together.


	4. Language Talents

Just about the last thing anyone would have guessed Beast Boy and Raven would have in common was a talent for learning languages. He spoke Swahili, French, and German. She spoke German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit, and Azaranian. They would spend quite a bit of time with each other, teaching one another the languages they knew.

French was easy enough to pick up for Raven, though Swahili was a far more difficult language to learn being very different from the languages she already knew. Meanwhile, Beast Boy picked up Latin and Romanian pretty decently, but Ancient Sumerian, Sanskrit, and especially Azaranian were brutal. Still, learning Swahili and Azarnian were the priority languages for them both to learn, so they could speak each other's native tongue.

Swahili was a language that had sounded like alien gibberish a few months ago, but now Raven could make out what Beast Boy was saying. The language flows very quickly, and for a beginner like her, a native speaker would frequently leave her in the dust, even now. Azarnian really was an alien language, however. There wasn't anything quite like it on Earth, or anywhere in this dimension in fact. It sounded almost like Latin, except far older and more mysterious. It suited her normal persona, and Beast Boy frequently felt like they were in a secret order of mages whenever they practiced.

It would be a lie, however, if they said they simply wanted to learn the languages for the sake of learning them. Titans Tower was home, but it was also a home where absolute privacy tended to be rarer more often than not. Learning each other's languages would be a way to circumvent that, and let them talk about whatever they wanted in earshot of any of their friends. They would be curious, and the frequent blushing meant that they could put two and two together very easily. But, unless Starfire ever kissed them, they would never have to worry about Cyborg hearing them talk how they needed a sturdier bed, or how to get protection without causing a scandal in the tabloids.

It seemed to work when they spoke in German. Then Robin had asked them to never talk like "that" to each other in front of him again. French ended up being a no go too when Starfire told them she learned it from Robin too. So, they ended up going for broke and started teaching each other the most obscure language they knew. The first, successful test run was when they talked in-depth about a new movie, heavily spoiling plot details while the others looked on in confusion.

There was something nice about this kind of privacy. Being able to talk about anything, while their friends could any hope they weren't talking about a night together. It was a desire for more privacy that ended with them spending even more time together and learning about one another. They had an even stronger relationship now, and it was all based on the desire to be able to say "I want to take you to bed now" in front of Cyborg.


	5. Damian's Confession

Ten years had passed since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. In that time, the founding members of the Teen Titans had moved on to become members of the Justice League. Robin became Nightwing, Beast Boy became Changeling, and the most important change for Changeling had been his engagement to Raven. They had both agreed to go into a sort of semi-retirement from superheroics so they could settle down peacefully.

They would still be heavily involved, being on call for when they were absolutely needed, supervising the newest team of Teen Titans, and assisting in their training. They would come out to defend the Tower if it came under attack, and when Changeling inherited it, the fortune from Mento would be largely used for the benefit of the Titans and the League. But for the most part, they were in support roles now, managing the newest team of Teen Titans, and making sure they weren't making the mistakes they did.

Among the new generation of Titans was Damian Wayne, the latest Robin. Dick had dropped him off one day saying he needed the socialization with other Teens, and it had been a rough process at first, but he did eventually come to accept the team and Changeling and Raven's guidance. He seemed to respect Raven in particular. He paid close attention to her advice, frequently wanted to talk to her, tried drinking the same kind of tea, tried out her hobbies, and was almost on par with Changeling when it came to getting mad on her behalf. She eventually found out why.

"So, Damian just confessed that he has a crush on me."

"What?"

"In his own way. He talked about how I'm a great mentor and warrior, and if I weren't an empath, I probably would have just thought it was respect. But, I could feel his infatuation for me, kind of like a student getting a crush on their teacher."

Not entirely sure what to think of this, Changeling resorted to his usual jokes, "So, am I about to lose my fiance to a thirteen year old?"

"Maybe if he were our age, Gar." Switching back to being seriousness, Raven asked the inevitable, "I just wish I knew why he likes me so much."

"Gee, Rae, kid who grew up with less than noble roots, not much social interaction, and trying his hardest to do good in spite of it all? Can't imagine why he'd respect the daughter of a demon, who grew up with not much social interaction, and tries her hardest to do good in spite of it all."

"Ok, you've made your point. It is kinda sweet that I'm basically his idol now. I just hope he finds somebody his age to shower with affection."

"With you as his role model, I'm sure whoever he ends up with will be lucky to have him. You know, he actually asked me why you're with me once?"

"Funny, because I'm not entirely sure why either."

"That's what I told him. Then I told him why I was with you, and he told me those were acceptable answers."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Sorry, that's a secret between men."

Raven gave a mock pout.

"But, you know, we're definitely telling Dick all about this."

"Of course, what kind of role models would we be if we didn't embarrass one of our best friends' surrogate brothers to death."


End file.
